


You got my heart racing!

by habanerohamster



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Actor Gen, Discord: The Kingdom of Shipping (Dr. STONE), F/M, Flirting, Gen Happily Suffering, Personal Trainer Kohaku, TKSevents, playful banter, tksgenweekend2020, tksゲンの週末2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26641708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/habanerohamster/pseuds/habanerohamster
Summary: Gen is an actor who has a major part in an upcoming movie. His agency wants him to be in best shape possible and he decides to join a training camp to accomplish this.Little did he know that his stunning personal trainer was just his type, making it her goal to send him to the ER with her brutal training exercises, and might be a fan of his work.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Kohaku, Minor Ishigami Senku/Nanami Ryusui
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12
Collections: TKS Gen Weekend Sept. 2020





	You got my heart racing!

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing I did for Gen weekend! I wanted to do a pair that was rare but also super cute. 
> 
> The theme is biggest fan! Hope this falls under that.

Gen was going to strangle Ryusui the next time he saw him in person. About two weeks ago Gen had met up with the blonde man for lunch and told him how for an upcoming acting gig, they wanted him to be in the best shape possible because he was going to be the main lead in a romantic comedy movie playing an Olympian cross country runner who falls in love with his personal trainer. 

He had told Ryusui that he was looking through numerous training regimes and trying to find the best trainer, but there were too many to choose from and they all seemed difficult. The blond man had peaked up at that and told him that his boyfriend Senku's, sister Kohaku was a personal trainer. She helped run a fitness boot camp program and if he was looking to get in shape fast then he should consider this option. 

Gen had pulled up the gym that Ryusui told him Kohaku worked under on his phone and saw that all the spots for the training camp were taken. He showed this to the blonde and Ryusui had told him not to worry about it. That he could convince Senku to tell his sister to open another spot specifically for him to join if he really wanted to. Gen remembered the long list of training programs that had come up when he googled them on his phone. He was actually too lazy to go through them all, to see which were better and decided it would be easier to just accept Ryusui's help. If the other man thought that this Kohaku's training program was the best, then surely he meant it. The blond had never let him down before.

There however was always a first time for everything apparently. After his first day at the camp he realized the program was literal hell and he was in for a long 4 weeks. The boot camp started at 7am and lasted till 4pm. It was only on Saturday and Sunday and was supposed to be a total of 8 sessions unless you wanted to do more. 

Gen was currently on his 6th session. He was surprised he had made it this far into the program without dropping out the first day. But the reason why he hadn't called up his manager and begged them, that he needed them to find him a new training program quickly, was because the actor was very infatuated with the tomboy blonde personal trainer who pushed him way too over his limits. 

The first time he saw Kohaku was when he was at the gym stretching with the other participants in the program and she had walked in clapping her hands ordering them to get up and follow her outside. He usually was not into tomboy types, but the way she held herself with a strong sense of superiority even though she was a petite woman and more than half the people in the gym were taller and bigger than her, was aspiring. Not to mention she had shiny beautiful blonde hair that she put up into a bun, a nice athletic curvy body, and she was one of the few people who did not fall for his manipulative charm. He found her captivating.

Even though he enjoyed the playful banter between them, he wished she didn't work him to hell and back. He was currently face first on the ground outside hoping he could get a few minutes of rest before the blonde woman came over and nagged at him for not keeping up with the rest of them on their morning run. He felt like he was going to pass out and couldn't feel his legs. 

Kohaku had decided that today they were going to start the training camp by running 2 miles to wake them up and prepare them for the long day ahead. Gen had made it to about half a mile before he started to slow down and had fallen behind the group enough to a view where no one would notice him falling to the ground to rest for a minute or two before getting back up to quickly catch up. 

Kohaku had strict rules. No one in the training camp was allowed to fall behind 100 yards of the group when they ran miles outside. If anyone did, they were forced to do 100 push-ups and then 20 more for every extra yard after that. Gen had learned this rule the hard way. The first day of the boot camp he had collapsed on the floor and was taking his sweet time resting until the blonde woman had squatted down on the ground next him. 

She told him he had better get up and stay with the group unless he wanted to be doing tons of push-ups afterwards. Gen, not caring because he felt like he was dying, had ignored her. She got up and told him he was already past the 100 yards and was now 7 yards past the group. He had sat up and questioned her on how she knew that. She showed him her smart watch and explained that her training assistant was at the head of the group with their own watch and they kept track of the yards between the two of them this way. Her job was to fall behind to meet up with stragglers like him to show them how many yards they had went over to encourage them to get back up and continue on. 

Gen was flabbergasted to see he was indeed behind the 100 yards and was now 8 yards over. He ended up having to do over 300 push-ups that first day. He complained the whole time telling her he didn't have the upper body strength to do them and he was going to end up in the hospital, but Kohaku wasn't having it and threatened to not let him leave the gym until he had done them all.

Since that first day, Gen now tried to calculate how many yards he had left till he hit 100 so he could quickly get up and sprint after the group before Kohaku came to collect him. Today he didn't care though. He had spent the night before at a celebrity charity party trying to charm all the top producers in the show business to get on their good sides for future movie opportunities. He had gone to bed late that night and was running on a few hours of sleep. He was exhausted and really didn't feel like being here right now. 

The only two things getting him through this intense draining day was that he got to see Kohaku smirk cutely at him every time she commanded him to excessively force his body to the limit and Ryusui had invited him to spend that night at a fancy bar saying drinks were on him. 

His friend had told him that Senku and him were going to a bar tonight to hang out with some of their friends and that he should come along. Gen was going to politely refuse because he already knew he would be drained from the training camp, but then Ryusui told him Kohaku was going to be there too. Who was Gen to pass up an opportunity to hang out personally with his cute personal trainer outside of the training camp where she wasn't tormenting him by making him do 50 crunches without a break. Plus, Ryusui had told him it was a cocktail bar so he had to dress up for the occasion, he was hoping that maybe he would get the opportunity to see Kohaku in attire that wasn't a tank top and joggers. 

"Hey smooth talker. You have about 4 yards left before you hit a 100. You gonna get up or do you want to do push-ups today too?" Kohaku tells him, squatting down and poking Gen on the side.

Gen hisses when she pokes him below his rib cage. He was breathing very heavily right now so that really hurt. He picks his head up to give her a glare and she just smirks back at him. 

"Kohaku-chan you wouldn't do that to me right? I had an eallyray onglay night. I got maybe 3 hours of sleep. I'm so tired I almost couldn't get out of bed this morning, but I did it to see you." Gen whines, hoping she would take pity on him, but he knows she won't.

"3 yards now. Also talk normal you know I can't understand that weird language you made up." Kohaku stresses to him, tapping her watch to show him that she was definitely keeping track of how many yards he had left.

"Kohaku-chan how many times must I tell you that it isn't a made up language! It's Pig Latin. Did you not learn and talk it when you were in primary school?" 

"2 yards. And no I didn't. I went to a normal school. Better hurry Gen as much as I would love to bully you to do push-ups all day, I do have somewhere to be tonight." Kohaku tells him, moving to poke him again in an attempt to get him to stand up.

"Oh does that mean if I lay here for the rest of the training time, I won't have to do any push-ups since you're pressed for time?" 

"Nope. I'll stay here all night if you end up having to do 1,000 push-ups if I must. I can hang out with my brother and his boyfriend any other day."

Dang it. Gen knew she wasn't lying. He would really end up in the ER if she forced him to do 1,000 push-ups in one setting. 

"½ yards. Chop chop Gen times running out. You gonna-" Kohaku starts, but doesn't get to finish because Gen quickly gets up and takes off sprinting back towards the group.

Gen can hear her laugh behind him as she jogs to catch up with him. He was not going to do any push-ups today. No siree. He wasn't going to give Kohaku the satisfaction of forcing him to do extra exercises this time around. 

Gen spends the remainder of the morning run trying to catch up with the group when he falls behind so Kohaku wouldn't threatened him with more exercises. Once they finish and go back inside, he lays down on the blue mat in the gym trying to catch his breath. His legs feel like jelly and he wonders why he's doing this to himself. He has no idea why people would willingly sign-up for this program without a reason like him. Everyone around him where already standing up and grabbing a jump rope ready to move onto the next exercise. Gen despised athletic people, how could they act like they just hadn't just run through hell. 

"No breaks Gen. Hurry up and grab a jump rope and join the others." Kohaku tells him, before heading to the front of the class. 

Dammit. He just wanted a 5 minute break so he could not feel like he was about to suffocate and die. He crawls over to the basket with the jump ropes and attempts to stand up without wobbling over. He snatches one quick before slowly making his way to an empty spot in the back. 

"50 jumps forward and then 50 jumps backwards." Kohaku orders, starting to jump her rope.

She really expected him to jump right now. He can't even feel his legs. Gen's pretty sure if he attempts to jump, he's going to go plumbing into the ground. He pulls the rope back behind him and then brings it forward trying to jump over it. 

He was right. He really couldn't jump right now. He ends up falling forward and accidently bumping into the women in front of him. He apologizes and then stares down at the rope in front of him wondering how he's going to do this without falling and probably breaking his neck. 

"Whoever doesn't finish the jump rope activity in 10 minutes must give me 100 crunches after." Kohaku announces, looking directly at Gen with a wicked grin on her face. 

Damn her. She knew he would be the only one out of the group who wouldn't finish in 10 minutes. He was starting to wonder if he was secretly a masochistic because he had no idea why he found the blonde woman so attractive when she purposely made him suffer and feel humiliated all the time. 

He attempts to try the jump rope again, desperate to finish all the jumps in 10 minutes so he's not forced to do 100 crunches. He still stumbles forward a few times and the lady in front him, sends him a dirty look over her shoulder for continuing to invade her personal space, before moving somewhere else. Gen sends her a sheepish look and continues to struggle with his jump rope. 

"2 minutes left." Kohaku announces, keeping her gaze on Gen in the back. 

Ugh. He honestly had no idea how many jumps he had done so far. He lost count after focusing his concentration on trying not to fall and the pain that accompanied him from his legs. However, he knew Kohaku was keeping track because he could feel her hot gaze on him. There was no way he was close to 100 jumps. He hadn't even started on the backwards jumps. He's debating if he should just drop the jump rope and sit on the floor since he's doomed to do the crunches anyway. Yeah, he's going to do that and he flops down, placing the jump rope off to the side of him.

"Hey smooth talker time's up." Kohaku tells him, coming over to squat down on the floor near him.

"I did 100 jumps."

"Little liar. You did not do 100. I was watching you the whole time. I wouldn't even count the ones you tried to do as jumps."

"Aww Kohaku-chan you couldn't take your eyes off me. I'm blushing."

"Nice try Gen. You know that smooth talk of yours doesn't work on me. Now give me 100 crunches."

"Kohaku-chan can you pretty please cut me some slack today? I do want to be able to walk tonight. Wouldn't want me to embarrass your brother or you at the bar, later would you?"

"Hmm. How about if you don't complain as much today, I'll drop it to 50 crunches instead?"

"Deal." Gen tells her, knowing he wasn't going to be able to convince her any more than that and would take what he could get. 

He drops into a position to start tackling the crunches before Kohaku changes her mind last minute. It's brutal and agonizing. He's not sure if he would rather be doing these or push-ups right now. The blonde is near him counting how many he has done to make sure he doesn't cheat.

"30 ½ come on smooth talker you didn't go up all the way."

"Have mercy on me please." 

"Hey, we agreed on no complaining don't make me change my mind."

Gen slowly finishes up the exercises. Once he hits 50, he stretches out all his limbs on the mat, his abdomen killing him. He's breathing heavily trying to catch his breath when Kohaku pokes him again.

"It hurts, stop." Gen tells her, trying to squirm away from her finger. 

"You need to learn how to breath properly. If you keep breathing that heavily you're going to tire yourself out quicker. I'll send you a tutorial on diaphragmatic breathing and walk you through how to do it today." 

"Can we do it now? I feel like I'm dying."

"Nope. You're behind. Everyone is already lifting weights and you need to catch up. We can do it later, come on get up."

Oh no weights. He already had his legs giving up on him, now he was going to have his arms too. He had no idea how he was going to drive himself home today in one piece.

"I'll be working one on one with you today for weights." Kohaku tells him, guiding him towards the weight room.

"Kohaku-chan if you wanted to get to know me better, you could have waited till tonight." Gen teases, sitting down on the weight bench waiting for her instruction.

"Everyone else can lift and bench their own weights right. If I let you do it by yourself, you would cheat or do less than what you should be doing."

"Kohaku-chan you spilled the secret. Now I know not doing it right, is how to get you to pay extra special attention to little ole me."

"Keep it up smooth talker and I'll make you do an hour more of lifting." Kohaku warns him, coming over to put dumbbells in front of him.

He shuts his mouth not wanting an extra hour of suffering and listens to what Kohaku commands him to do. He goes to pick up the 1lb weight, but the disapproving look from the blonde woman urging him to not even think about it, makes him opt for steering towards the 5lb instead. It's heavy and he wants to complain, but he knows if he whines he'll be in deep trouble.

"We're shooting for 20lbs today Gen. If I can do it, I know you can."

"Kohaku-chan you can't compare me to you! You can more than likely bench press me. I can't even pick up my cat sometimes without getting tired."

"Come on Gen this is child's play stop being a wimp. I bet my brother could do this and he hasn't picked up a weight in his life."

Gen seriously doubts that. He's seen Senku in person and there's no way that string-bean could pick up more than him. How dare Kohaku compare him to that weak scientist.

"Aren't you supposed to be encouraging me instead of belittling me as my personal trainer? I'm hurt Kohaku-chan!" Gen teases, bringing up his hand to his heart to be extra over dramatic. 

"If I babied you, then you wouldn't take me seriously and wouldn't get anywhere in the program." Kohaku tells him, picking up the 20lb dumbbell herself to lift it. 

She's right. If she had been a softie on him, he wouldn't have taken her seriously and more than likely dropped the program because he was bored. Even if she made him go through hell, she made it more entertaining and something to look forward to every session. 

"Your right. But can we do 15lbs instead of 20lbs today? I'm supposed to be playing a cross country runner, not a heavy weight champion."

"Hah! No. Now get lifting and every time you whine about it we'll add 5 more lbs." 

He lets her guide him through the weight training. He has to bite the inside of his cheek, so he doesn't grope about how heavy the weights are. Kohaku gives him a knowing smirk every time she catches him opening his mouth and then closing it, daring him to try it. They continue working with weights until Gen notices everyone else around them exit the weight room.

"Looks like it's lunch time. Come on we can finish after." Kohaku says, dropping the dumbbell she was holding onto the ground.

Gen follows her out ready for that well rested break he had wanted since he started running earlier. They bring their own lunches with them to the training camp and sit around in a circle on the floor to eat. They're encouraged to talk among themselves about the training, but Gen opts for eating in silence indulging on the turkey sandwich he made for himself that morning. Kohaku had decided to sit far across from him next to her training assistant, to probably talk with them about what she missed earlier from training him one on one. 

Lunch time was the only time he had a chance to breath the whole time he was here. It also meant that he had about 3 hours left till he could go home and collapse on his bed to take a nap. His nap would be short lived today, since Ryusui had told him to be at the bar at 7pm sharp. He finishes his sandwich and gets to rest for 5 minutes until Kohaku comes over to disrupt his break.

"Did you have a great lunch, smooth talker?"

"Hmm yeah it was nice. I feel better than earlier."

"Good, now you're energized to continue where we left off before." 

"Kohaku-chan I still have 5 minutes left till lunch is over. I'm going to elaxray with the remaining time I have." Gen tells her, deciding to lay down on the ground with his hands behind his head just to annoy her.

"Fine. But if you're even a second late after the 5 minutes we're jumping up to 30lbs." Kohaku says, turning to head back into the weight room to wait for him. 

He spends the next 4 minutes in content silence resting his sore muscles. Once it hits the minute before 5, he gets up and quickly makes his way into the weight room before Kohaku can issue the 30lb threat she warned about earlier. 

"Well look who made it with 10 seconds to spare." Kohaku says, with her smart watch timer out where she was tracking his time.

"Yep now you can't punish me for being a bad boy."

"Anyone ever tell you, that you're kinda a pervert." Kohaku tells him, rolling her eyes at his horrible attempt at flirting. 

"What! Kohaku-chan I am not. If anyone is it's you for thinking that way about my words. I didn't mean it that way obviously." 

"Yeah yeah whatever. Hurry up and get over before I do have an excuse to punish you."

"Yes ma'am." 

Kohaku continues to work him to the bone. He somehow is able to lift the 20lb dumbbell off the ground and his hands wobble as he brings it up to press inwards. 

"See I knew you could do it." Kohaku says, moving to put the weights up.

"Hmm do I get a reward for doing it?" Gen smirks, stretching out his sore arms. 

"How about not doing extra exercises and me knowing for next week that you can move up to 25lbs."

"Aww Kohaku-chan you're no fun! Can't you humor me just this once."

"Nope. Come on, the group must be doing aerobics right now."

Oh. Gen could do aerobics. It was one of the lesser extreme training exercises they did. Gen felt he had an advantage because when he was younger, he did dance classes. He liked to think he was smooth on his feet when it came to swaying to a groove. Yes, aerobics was still hell and required extreme movement, but at least it was not as weighing on your body as running miles, jumping rope, or lifting weights. 

He exits the weight room with Kohaku, and they make their way to another room where Gen can hear music coming from outside. Once inside he slips in the back till, he finds an empty spot and then attempts to follow what the others were doing. He could still feel his arms and legs throb as he tried to quickly move to the beat and copy the moves Kohaku and her assistant were doing in the front. They spend the rest of the fitness camp doing aerobics and then stretching at the end to finish the class off. 

"That's a wrap for today everyone. Great job keeping up and we'll see everyone next weekend." Kohaku tells the group, before everyone starts to leave the gym. 

Gen grabs his belongings and walks over to the blonde trainer before he makes his leave.

"See you later Kohaku-chan!" 

"Bye smooth talker. Don't be late tonight."

Gen waves, heading out the door. He can't wait to go home to flop down onto his bed, take a 2 hour nap, and then get up to take a shower and get dressed before heading over to the bar. He was excited to hang out with his friends, but he was more enthusiastic to see and interact with his pretty bossy blonde personal trainer outside a setting that wasn't the gym.

* * *

"And this is Chrome!" Ryusui tells Gen.

"Hey nice to meet you! I heard you were an actor that's amazing." 

"Nice to meet you too. Yep I'm still a novice actor, but I did score a huge part in this upcoming film." Gen tells the brunette scientist, shaking the outstretched hand he offered him in greeting. 

Gen was currently sitting around a table with Ryusui and his friends at the bar. The blonde man was introducing him to everyone around the table and the actor was giving his greetings. On his right was Senku who was tapping on his phone and on his left was an empty seat that he had purposely left open for when Kohaku showed up. The blonde women unfortunately hadn't arrived yet. Ryusui had told them all to arrive at 7pm sharp and it was already almost 7:30pm. 

He remembers Kohaku had told him not to be late, but she was the one that ended up going against her words. He reminds himself to tell her this once she showed up. If she showed up. He wasn't sure since she didn't seem like the type to show up late to things. He brings his drink up that was on the table to take a sip, slightly disappointed that Kohaku wasn't here when he hears a voice next to him speak. 

"So you want to have sexual intercourse with my sister?" Senku asks, looking up from his phone to stare at the actor.

Gen chokes on his drink at his words. The actor had only hung out with the scientist a few times when he was with Ryusui. He only knew a few things about him. One that he was a genius and would probably cure cancer or build the rocket that takes them to Mars eventually. Two he was extremely blunt and had no filter for what came out of his mouth. His question right now was proof of that. 

"Senku-chan what kind of man do you take me for? I'm a gentleman! I would take her out on multiple fancy dates first and that would come way in the future if it happened."

"Well good luck with that." Senku tells him, before taking a sip of his own drink.

Seems even Senku, her own brother, knew Gen was in for a long game of cat and mouse to win the blonde woman's heart. He's not sure if he should be worried over his response since it wasn't normal for a brother to ask one of his sister’s suitors if he wanted to have sex with her. But it was Senku and the other man was quite eccentric. 

Gen continues to sip his drink as he looks towards the direction of the door, hoping that Kohaku would be one of the new patrons opening the door to enter.

"Hey Gen! We're going to head over to the bar area to do shots. You want to come?" Ryusui asks him, from where he had his arm around Senku on the scientist’s right side. 

"No, I'm going to finish this drink first. I'll come over in a bit to join you guys." 

"Suit yourself. You know where to find us." Ryusui tells him with a smirk, knowing the actor was still hoping the blonde woman would show up.

Gen watches them go, leaving him alone at the table to sulk over the main reason he had wanted to come, not showing up to the party. He pulls out his phone to scroll through it. He's hovering over the search bar on Instagram wondering if it would be to stalkerish to look through Kohaku's profile to see if she was still at home maybe watching a movie or something. He didn't personally look her up on social media, he just happens to accidently come across her profile on a tagged photo on Ryusui's page from 1 year ago. It wasn't his fault that he now knew her handle name on the app and would sometimes look through her profile when he was bored. It was definitely extremely not creepy no siree. He's about to give in and pull up her page, when the door chimes indicating someone had walked in. He looks up and he's left absolutely breathless. 

There stood Kohaku in a deep v cut dark blue short sleeved beautiful dress with a thigh slit. She topped off the stunning look with a lacy ebony choker around her slim neck, high black heels, her long straight blonde hair was down, and she was wearing pretty makeup. 

Gen wasn't expecting this. The most he expected was maybe her wearing a dress and her hair down, but this was way more then what he bargained for. He knew Kohaku was attractive, but this look was definitely a 1000/10. He considered himself good-looking, but even he felt like she was too attractive for him. He just hoped he didn't say something outrageous and blow his chance with the blonde woman.

"Kohaku-chan!" He shouts, waving his hand to get her attention.

She notices him and makes her way over to slide into the table booth across from him.

"Where's everyone else?" She asks, looking around to spot her brother and his boyfriend.

"They went to the bar area to do shots." Gen tells her, putting down his phone to give her his full attention.

"Hmm, well I guess I'll see them in a bit then." Kohaku says, waving the waiter down so she can order a drink.

"Kohaku-chan you went against your words from earlier."

"What do you mean, smooth talker?"

"You told me not to be late tonight, but I was here exactlyway at 7pm sharp! You were the one that ended up being late instead." Gen tells her with a smirk. 

"I had some issues with my makeup. I'm not a professional at applying it, so it takes some time to make it look decent." Kohaku says, ordering a drink from the waiter. 

"Oh, was Kohaku-chan trying to impress silly little ole me?" Gen teases. 

"Hah! You wish, smooth talker. I don't have to have an excuse or reason to dress up every once in a while for myself."

"Uetray, but you were still late. Does that mean I get to punish you this time around for not falling through with your own words." 

"Depends. What do you got in mind?" Kohaku teases back. 

"Have some shots with me here?" Gen asks.

Normally Gen couldn't handle alcohol well, but he feels like he needs something to give him the courage to continue to conversate with the bombshell blonde in front of him. 

"Hah! Sure, but is this a challenge Gen? I'll have you know I can handle my alcohol well."

"No no, it's not a challenge. I simply just want to do a few shots with you." Gen tells her, hoping he's not accidently setting himself up to end up plastered. 

They call the waiter over and order a couple. Unfortunately, Gen did set him up because soon he's downing one after the other because Kohaku was calling him a weakling and making it a challenge. 

"Come on smooth talker. I know you can do another. If you don’t, I'll make you run 3 miles instead of 2 next week." Kohaku laughs, downing another shot.

"Kohaku-chan that's otallytay not fair! You cannot pressure me into taking shots by threatening me with exercises when we aren't even at that gym!" Gen whines, starting to slowly feel the effects of the alcohol. 

"As your personal trainer I can! Now come on, these are all on Ryusui don't waste his money like that." Kohaku tells him, trying to push another shot towards him. 

"This absolutelyway goes against professional incompetence! I also can't hold my alcohol well. First, you're going to send me to the ER by excessively working my body to the limits and now by pressuring me to drink excessive amounts of alcohol! Kohaku-chan why?!" Gen drastically asks, downing the shot anyway. 

Kohaku laughs at his response and they continue to chat while having a good time drinking together. Gen tells her he can't anymore after she tries to get him to drink another and the actor has no idea how she can handle so much alcohol at once without passing out. They make flirty jabs towards one another until Gen hears a familiar tune come from the TV stationed above him. 

"That's the movie trailer commercial for the film I'm starring in! " Gen loudly shouts, turning to see the commercial. 

The trailer starts, showing Gen walking into the Olympian stadium in his uniform with a ray of sun glossing over his features. They continue to watch the trailer with Gen excited that it showed on the television screen while at the bar. 

"I think you looked better playing the spy part in that last movie you were in. You don't really have the body type to play a cross country runner and plus I've seen you run, you don't have the sway that professional athletes have." Kohaku criticizes, running her finger on the rim of her drink glass.

Gen scoffs about to retort back about her harsh criticism, but then he realizes she mentioned a part he played in one of his past films. She had never mentioned before any of his films or parts he acted. Has she watched his movies before?

"Aww Kohaku-chan you've seen the movies I've acted in before?" Gen asks curiously. 

"I've seen some. I really liked that movie you played a psychologist in and the one where you acted as a magician who was secretly a demon. The spy movie was pretty great too."

Gen is awestruck. Kohaku not only had seen one film, but apparently multiple. He wonders if she's seen more than what she was letting on and he feels excited to know she's seen his work. 

"Kohaku-chan! I didn't know you are a fan. I feel honored to know you like my work. If you want an autograph, feel free to ask!" Gen teases. 

"Hah! I just said I've seen your movies never said I was a fan, smooth talker. Don't get too conceited there." 

"Aww don't be shy Kohaku-chan! You can tell me if you're a fan, I promise not to tease you about it. I actually have a fanclub dedicated to my work. I can always direct you to some fellow fans who share the same interest." Gen tells her with a smirk. 

"Do you now. I wonder if your fanclub will be disappointed to know that you can't run a mile without collapsing on the floor and begging for me to have mercy on you." 

"Kohaku-chan! You would not expose me to my loyal dedicated fanbase like that would you? So cruel, I thought you were a fan yourself!"

"Once again never said I was a fan, just that I liked your movies."

"That's the same thing! If you say you like someone's movies, then you're basically a fan of their work." 

"Is it now. Well maybe I'll change my mind once this new movie releases. Got to see if all that hard work I put into training you pays off on the big screen." Kohaku says, taking another sip from her glass.

"Oh, does Kohaku-chan want to see my movie? I can get you premiere tickets to see it on opening night, if you consider one request from me?" Gen asks, putting his chances on this one question. 

"Hmm not saying I'm 100% interested, but what exactly would that be in case I changed my mind?" Kohaku asks, leaning forward. 

"You stop bullying me at the gym and forcing me to do extra exercises."

"Hah! Yeah sorry can't do that smooth talker. I would have considered any other options, but definitely cannot do that one. You're out of luck." 

Gen pauses wondering if he should spill the real question, he originally wanted to ask her. He was considering his chances of it going horribly wrong and making things very awkward afterwards. But there was also the chance it could work in his favor and score him the request he really wanted from the beginning. Normally he would wait longer to make his move, but the alcohol in his system was making him feel brave tonight. So, he decided to shoot his chances now and see what happened.

"Then how about another request. Since you rudely denied my body the break of having to endure brutal exercises" 

"Alright I'll listen. Shoot smooth talker." Kohaku says, looking straight into his dark eyes giving him her full attention.

Oh boy now he's nervous. Her dazzling baby blue eyes are intensely staring into his and he feels himself growing hotter under her gaze. Could he do this? Well he really had no choice now since he brought it up again. He tells himself to stop being a coward and just go for it. He puts on his best fake confident facade, hoping he doesn't come across as anxious as he feels. 

"Let me take you out on a date. Anywhere you want to go, my treat." Gen blurts, hoping she doesn't laugh in his face or look at him in disgust. 

"Anywhere I want huh. So, say I said I wanted to go on a date to the gym and have us do an intensive day of training, would you agree to that date?" Kohaku smirks, stirring the straw in her drink before taking a sip. 

"Ah Kohaku-chan we do that every weekend together! I didn't know you considered those dates, I would have brought you flowers if I'd have known. But I suppose if you wanted to do that as our date, then yeah I would agree to it." Gen tells her honestly.

He means it. If she wanted to just have another rigorous day of exercising with just the two of them, then Gen would do it if it meant he got to hang-out with her one on one again. He would sacrifice his body breaking just to go on any date with her if it came to it. Things go quiet and Gen is anxiously tapping his foot, hoping she doesn't turn down his advances. 

"How about a casino? Would you take me there?" 

"Sure! Are you positive that's where you would want to go? Not that I'm complaining, gambling sounds fun." 

"Yeah I like playing poker. I guess if you take me there, we could go out. In exchange you owe me tickets to your premiere, and I want the best seats in the house." Kohaku says, intertwining her fingers, putting her elbows on the table and laying her chin on her intwined hands.

"Of course, Kohaku-chan! I'll make sure you get the best view in the theater. Anything for my biggest fan." Gen grins, ecstatic that she really agreed. 

"Fine, it's a date then. But let me warn you Gen I have a deadly poker face, so you better be able to keep up with me during games." 

"Oh Kohaku-chan I also have an antasticfay poker face, so I hope you can keep up with me." 

"Hah! Do you now. How about a bet then? Whoever can win more games during our date, has to do whatever the other wants." Kohaku dares, bringing up her glass as the sealing deal.

"I hope you're ready to listen to my first request to stop working me to the bone after I beat you." Gen says, bringing his drink up to clink against Kohaku's sealing the deal before they both take a drink.

"Fine smooth talker. It won't matter anyway since I'm going to be the one that comes up on top." 

Gen laughs and they continue to spend the rest of their time bantering until Ryusui and the gang come back to their table. The blonde man gives him a knowing smirk and Gen decides he's not going to strangle Ryusui after all. In fact, he's going to send him a nice gift basket instead and thank him a hundredfold for allowing him to meet and ask out the beautiful blonde woman who was giving him a stunning playful smirk from across the table.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a bit of trouble writing Kohaku, but I hope I wrote her well! Also used a random app for Gen's pig latin so it might be a little out there haha. 
> 
> I'm debating writing the date eventually or doing ryusen pov of this story. Maybe I'll just do both haha!


End file.
